


Boogeywoman

by Jeuji



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boogeywoman, M/M, True Love, matchmaker monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeuji/pseuds/Jeuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Stiles befriends the monster of the week, who gives him relationship advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boogeywoman

"You know you could always just jump him," the woman-creature, thing said, glancing down at it’s black claws as it lounged around.

  
Honestly Stiles was surprised by the monster du jour. The boogeyman (“Please, boogeywoman,”) was quite honestly terrifying. Long white hair trailing across the floor, with a bone thin black body, sharp claws, and even sharper red teeth (yeah that’s right, red.)

It didn’t help that it’s glowing blue eyes watched him in amusement, its brow raising more and more as he tells it- her, that Derek will save him.

  
"Hmm, how adorable, a werewolf and a human. Because that’s never happened before," she said, lounging down further on the couch, Stiles tied to the chair, glaring.

"He’s not the only one, I’ve got a whole group of friends coming!" She hummed, "ah yes, the little alpha, the hunter, and the banshee, once again though, it’s the wolf, Derek, you want to save you the most."

"Yeah, so?" He asked stubbornly, she eyed him, "you aren’t denying it? Interesting." He scoffed, "why should I? I know what you are, what you do, you feed off fear."

She grinned, “some of us, I’m just here for some fun, the Beacon attracted me.”

"Why not just hit up a bar or something? Get stupid drunk and do stupid shit," Stiles said, she stood gracefully. Stalking over to him, "why, offering to show me a good time kid?"

Stiles stuttered, “I-no-but-“, she raised a brow, smiling in amusement, “I was kidding, you can calm your sweet little butt down.”

She turned and sat back down, “so, tell me about this Derek, what’s he like?”  
Stiles sighed, “god, don’t get me started.”

She hummed, “stubborn?” He laughed, “the saying stubborn like a mule was named after him.”

"So he’s an ass then," she remarked wryly.

"Oh god, yes, completely! He puts on this ridiculous tough guy act, like no one is allowed to care about him!" Her gaze softened, "you love him," Stiles paused, looking at her.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

She gave him a soft smile, something that didn’t belong on a face like her hers.

"I loved once, part of the reason I am what I am is because of him," she stood, walking over to the window. "Originally I was going to string you up and drain you of all your hopes and dreams, but now-"

She turned and looked at him, “it’ll be much more fun to watch you two squirm around with your feelings.”

Stiles gaped at her, “you’re a sadist.”

She grinned, “I’m a boogeywoman, far worse."

——————————————-  
Derek burst into the apartment, panting hard.

He knew Stiles was here, he knew what monster had taken him. He could only pray to god that Stiles was fine, that he’d be given another chance to tell him how he feels.

Charging into the living room, Derek came to a halt at the sight before him.  
Stiles and the monster were painting their toe nails.

"-so I said, I could care less that you’re king of Transylvania, Vlad you’re nothing compared to me. Then he proceeded to attack the Turkish army in protest.” Stiles laughed, “that’s hilarious! What a tool!”

Derek gaped at them.

Stiles glanced up, finally noticing Derek’s presence, “oh- hey sourwolf, what’s up?”

Derek continued to gape.

"So this is the wolf, I see what you mean, good job Stiles, " he grinned at her words, "damn right! Derek this is Tania, she’s a boogeywoman." She inclined her head politely.

"Hi…" Derek said, continuing to stare, Stiles patted the couch, "come sit down, Tania was just going to tell me the story of her first meeting with Jormungandr, like as in the midgard serpent!"

Derek mutely walked over and slumped down into the couch.

He watched them talk for a few hours, not really moving from his spot.

Finally though, Tania left, in a puff of glittery dust no less.

"Well that was something," Stiles said, admiring his pink nails.

"You-you befriended a monster- a boogeywoman…how?" Derek asked, completely amazed.

Stiles grinned, “she’s a fan of true love.”

Derek looked up at him confused, “what does true love have to do with anything?” Stiles only grinned wider, “hey Derek, I’ve got something to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at onehaleofafire.tumblr.com


End file.
